Baby Blocks
by LyricalAngelFangirl
Summary: Yaya really seems to like alphabet blocks... KairixYaya oneshots with an ABC kick to it. Yes, cliche, I know. Rated K for chilidish fluff and... lack of violence.
1. Apples

_ABC stories are starting to get more popular in SC fandom, and so I wanted to try one myself while I'm in my torn mood between writing my other stories, and obsessing over Yairi._

_Gaaah! Darnit people! Why can't you understand how cute and aww-worthy this pairing is! We need more stories of them! Get writing!_

_Also, check out Building Blocks and Ticking Clocks by xXSundae SurpriseXx and the official KairixYaya community! Okay, getting on with the story._

**A **_is for apples_

~YayaxKairi~

Yaya almost always refused to eat her fruits and vegetables, and this frustrated Kairi a lot. It was hard to explain to her that eating too many sweets would give her diabetes, because she would fake tears and whine her way through the conversation.

Man, that girl was hanging out with the Queen too much lately…

But how do you get your sempai to eat healthier? Especially when she insists on having her way all the time?

It was his sister who saved the day. She insisted that Kairi take Yaya apple picking as part of an autumn day afternoon picnic. Of course, Hikaru asked to come along too, which ended being in Kairi's advantage.

So the new guardians were all sitting on their white and red checkered blanket, sharing lunch.

"Yaaay! Yaya is sooo hungry! Ittadakimasu!" She took a bite out of her cupcake. "What's wrong?" She asked, as Kairi and Hikaru shot her a glance.

"Yaya-sempai…"

"Hai?"

"You do realize…" He begun, and she knew where this was going, "That cupcakes aren't ordinarily considered lunch, right?"

"But Yaya isn't 'ordinary,' Yaya is Yaya, and Yaya says Yaya is special."

Kairi blinked, unsure how to respond to that. And Hikaru wasn't helping, eating all of the crepes behind their backs.

"Waaah! Hikaru-kun! I paid for that with my allowance!" Yaya cried.

But he didn't care. He was pleased with his taiyaki-flavored goodness…

"Come on," For a change in pace, Kairi was the one dragging Yaya, "My sister asked if we could pick apples for dinner."

"Ugh. Fruit." Yaya moaned.

"What don't you like about it?"

Yaya shuffled her feet. "They aren't as sweet."

"The green ones, you mean?"

"What's the difference?"

Kairi pointed to the red apples, hanging innocently from the tree above them. "Red apples taste sweeter than the green ones. The green ones are more sour."

"Well…" Yaya looked a bit guilty, "Yaya never had a red apple before… Mama and Papa love the green ones, and they never buy the red ones…." Before he could ask why, she changed the subject, "Ne, Kairi, have you gone apple picking before?"

"Yes," He said. "My parents took me when I was younger."

"Ugh, don't say that. That makes Yaya feel old."

"Don't you mean it makes me seem old…?"

"Well, that too…"

…

After a few minutes, a wagon came by, and Yaya had dragged Kairi and Hikaru onto it. "Yaya likes her wagons red, though."

"Wagons don't go as fast as cars." Hikaru pointed out mindlessly.

"Mou, wagons are fun too."

To prevent yet another argument, Kairi offered Yaya the apple. "You said you never had one, right?"

Yaya took another look at the piece of fruit. She was so tempted and… "You're not a snake, are you?"

"What-? No. What makes you think that?"

"Nothing." She responded cryptically, "Just making sure." She bit the apple, gnawing at it.

Maybe fruit wasn't so bad after all. Now if only Kairi could get her to eat her vegetables….

~KairixYaya~

_And so, my friends, chapter one is done. I already have plans for letters B-E, so feel free to leave ideas for letters F-Z. Whichever one sounds interesting will get written._

_Also, if you are an anti Twilight fan, please check out my Drusilla vs Bella oneshot. Just so you know, it's a bit different from my usual stuff._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	2. Boredom

**B **_is for Boredom_

~YayaxKairi~

This just in: an eleven year girl named Yuiki Yaya has just completely redefined the word boredom.

Whaaaat?

The new, Yaya version: Boredom- the kingdom of boring.

Huh?

This all just started a few hours ago, at Seiyo elementary at a guardians' meeting…

"Yaya-sempai, did you eat all of the cookies, again?"

"…Maybe. Or maybe that went to the Boredom."

"…What are you-"

"In Boredom, they have to steal food to survive because everyone gets bored silly trying to grow their own."

Kairi pondered whether to let her continue her explanation, or just bake more cookies. Either, he'd probably have to hear it at some point.

"Also, there's nothing fun to do because they banned entertainment throughout the entire kingdom." She added to his dismay, "It sounds like the kind of place you'd rule, ne, Kairi?"

He had no reaction to that. He figured this would just be a one-day joke, and they'd forget it by tomorrow.

But the next day came, and she brought it up again. This time, it had been a lot more involved. Apparently, she was ruler of the opposite kingdom, Funland, and they were working together to defeat the seven demon lords.

"Did you get this from a manga?" He had asked.

"No…" Yaya pouted, "But when you put it that way, it _does _sound like a good idea for a story…" She continued to babble on for another twenty minutes while they only managed to get through half of the paper work that day.

He figured she'd be over this imaginary place within the next week.

But he had been wrong again. She seemed to talk a lot and a lot about it, and he wondered why.

"And the third demon lord can control bats and zombies! So we need to-"

"Hey, Yaya-sempai…"

"Yeah?"

How to ask this without hurting her feelings…? "What… gave you the idea of Boredom in the first place?"

She flushed. He wasn't sure why though. "W-well…. Yaya just wanted to have an inside joke with you Kairi. Since we're friends now."

Oh… he hadn't realized. He never had friends where they had inside jokes…

"And so… I was watching some old movies, and decided that would be our little joke. If that's alright with you?" She smiled brightly, though she came off as a bit more shy than usual, it was still her smile.

He smiled back. "Of course."

_~KairixYaya~_

_Meeeeh. I liked the idea behind it but… I got writer's block, and tried writing it in a way that relates to me a whole lot. _

_See, I have an inside joke with my friends similar to Yaya's. Except we aren't rulers of imaginary kingdoms. I'd tell you, but it's a secret! Hehehe. But we do make references to BtVS and Angel. (Heh. Sorry, I keep bringing it up.)_

_Well, I have my other chapters planned out, but if you still have other ideas, feel free to leave them in your review, and if I like it better than what I had originally planned, I'll go with that, instead. (Except for I. I is going to be a special chapter. You'll see why later.)_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	3. Colors

**C **_is for colors_

_~YayaxKairi~_

Black: He didn't consider this a color, and every time she brought it up, it would always be, "Black is a shade. Not a color."

Purple: They were getting along a little better than before, but still had quite a ways and a few roads to conquer in the end. Would they prevail?

Blue: They were friends now, especially because he had helped her after those sad times after she confessed to Kukai and was turned down. She had also helped him with his own love problems, and it seemed that it could only get better from there on.

Green: They were jealous of their rivals with their crushes, and they would always tell each other that and more. He wasn't afraid to let go when he was with her, and she liked doing stuff for him, especially sharing inside jokes with him. She didn't want to lose this feeling but…

Yellow: Then things started to change. He wasn't just seeing the eleven year old girl as the same girl he shared secrets with. She was sixteen now, and she was really pretty. And she wondered more and more about him. Who was the girl he talked about so cryptically, so poetically, so… mysteriously? And why did she get so jealous when he spoke about her that way?

Orange: It wasn't quite a crush or an attraction, but it wasn't quite love… their feelings had definitely intensified, especially after spending that summer break together. He was all she could think about, and this drove her insane. And she was all he could see at night in his dreams. He couldn't help it. She wasn't just the girl he hung out with anymore. She was everything he wanted. And he was the guy she couldn't help but love.

Red: Now they were in love and there was no hiding it. Her blushes seemed to be a lot darker, though they were rare. Their romantic atmosphere was a lot more serious than that of when they were younger. They had been through everything together, so no wonder they knew so much about the other. But she wondered why he hadn't moved back. And he wondered what was with all of the secrets she was hiding from her friends. So they planned to confront the other. And what had started as an innocent conversation dramatically changed into some weird confession.

If one could comment on their relationship, they could say this. "They're very colorful."

_~KairixYaya~_

_Meh, I'm not commenting on its awfulness. I kinda like this style. I was thinking of Harvest Moon when writing this. So what? xP_

_I'm attempting to balance writing this, Shiny Friday, and studying for finals this week. I had two today. Total killer. But I have tomorrow off! And then I only have two afternoon exams and a morning one. And then after next Monday, bye bye school! _

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	4. Dare

**D **is for Dare

~YayaxKairi~

"So Kairi…" Yaya stared at the wondering green haired boy, who was spacing out.

"Yeah?"

She was lying upside down on the couch, playing with her own messy red hair, "You like Amu-chi, right?"

A slight blush crept on his cheeks, "Y-yeah… why are you-?"

"Why don't you ask her out? I mean, you can't keep expecting her to just ask you out." She was so innocent; too innocent to understand what it was really like to ask someone out or to like someone, but he couldn't blame her for her curiosity. After all, it was a part of her character.

But he didn't quite understand himself why he wouldn't just go and get it over with. Maybe he was just afraid of having his pride take a blow, or that he wouldn't be able to handle the pain of being rejected.

Fear. It was the one thing that controlled him like a puppet. Besides Yaya. Little did she know.

"What did you say about fear and puppets?" Yaya looked up, forgetting the position she was in, landing on her shoulder blades and whining in pain. "Thanks," She smiled as Kairi handed her his hand to help her up.

"It's nothing…"

"No, you could have left me there to suffer in pain and agony…" she began spinning an amazing tale, before he realized where it was going.

He coughed, cuing her to stop talking, "I mean the fear and puppets."

"Yaya thinks you're hiding your puppet complex."

"I do _not _have a puppet complex!"

She giggled, carefree as always. "You're so silly Kairi. Just tell me."

He sighed, knowing she would laugh hilariously at what he was thinking, "I was thinking that… fear… kind of has this power over you, kind of like a master over its puppet, and that it was controlling me."

It was a long silence, as her nut eyes bore into his cerulean ones. "So I was right." She paused for dramatic effect. "You _do _have a puppet complex."

"I do _not_! Where do you get such insane ideas?"

She laughed harder that time, tears threatening to pour. "Well then, Kairi, do you want to know how to defeat fear, the master puppet controller you're obsessed with?"

"How, Yaya-sempai?" He pretended to be strung along, as to satisfy her and her need to be important. That, and he was curious as to what she had to say.

"Use the power of dare."

"Dare…?"

She nodded cheerfully, "Yeah. Dare yourself to ask Amu-chi out. And then follow through with it. If she says no, at least you tried, right? And if she says yes, it'll be great. Either way, you're in a win-win situation."

He smiled. That could actually work. "Thanks, Yaya-sempai."

~KairixYaya~

_Summer vacation! Whooot! How was everyone's fourth of July? Mine was kind of slow and quiet, but that's okay. No huge vacations for me. I'm not going anywhere until August. (One week being the week of my b-day! I think…) But it seems all the good stuff isn't coming 'till end of July, August, and September. I'm going to a party at the end of July, my camp's doing our performances at the end of July as well, the last chapter of Encore is coming out August third, my birthday is the twenty-fourth, and season 6 of Bones isn't coming until September! *sigh* And I'll be a soph before Labor Day. _

_I'm hoping my dad will buy a new laptop soon. I've had to share with my mom and my brothers. (My older one is going away for two weeks next week, strange enough for him. If you ask me.) That's why I haven't been writing much. That and sheer laziness. Hey. It's summer. Sue me. xP_

_And if you're reading my other stories, please check my profile. I will be posting my new update status on those projects soon enough, so once again, stay tuned. Oh, and if you have any suggestions for TV shows to watch, PLEASE leave a few in your reviews. Thank you._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	5. Easy

**E **is for Easy

~YayaxKairi~

Lying in the grass was Yaya's favorite thing to do, after arts and crafts. There was no better way of looking at the sky than as a dome-shaped sea of imagination. She could stare at the white clouds and see bird or fish, and sometimes a combination of both.

Yes, lying down was easy. A simple peace.

But it was missing something. The sun was out, bright and shining as ever, the ground was dry and not muddy, and there wasn't a sign of trouble for miles. So what was bothering her?

Her mind travelled back to a distant memory of a hot summer day. It was only a few years ago when she was one of the only three guardians that year. Although they didn't have school, they still had the responsibilities of gardening. She could remember the vivid fragrances of her secret garden, making it hard to hide. It didn't help that she chose to plant so many different colors…

"_Yaya-sempai… I didn't know you cared so much for gardening."_

"_Please, Kairi. Yaya loves flowers! They take a while to fully bloom, but it reminds me…"_

_His hard face had changed into something softer, his eyes seemed serene taking an interest in her story._

"_It was a simpler time. Yaya was only three and I was all alone with my Nanny…" Her eyes glistened as she reminisced her little garden adventures. It was her favorite story from when she was young, despite not being quite exciting. She spoke of each daisy that stemmed from the ground, some drooping, others tiny seedlings waiting to grow._

"_I never had that in Tokyo." His eyes, glued to the ground, lost all signs of serenity and gentleness, now changing to a sadder look. "We lived near a florist, but we never had our own garden."_

_She smiled sweetly, taking his hand in hers, and dragged him to an open patch of soil. "Then this can be our very first garden. Together."_

She still recalled that very simple, easy day, even out on those hills. Because no matter where she went, she only saw the grass. And the grass, in her mind, was always there for you, always served a purpose, even if you never realized it.

_Just like Kairi…_

The connection, at first hard to believe, came to her unconsciously. It seemed no matter where she went, she could see his face. It was like he was always there with her.

And with that memory, it was hard to forget about him…

~KairixYaya~

_Woooow. Summer's almost over. Just came back from my first vacation of the summer. We're going away again on Sunday… and my brother's birthday is soon. This also means he's getting his license… TT_TT _

_I'm still waiting for some stuff to come out. My birthday is almost here! Yay! I'm also waiting the new episode of Tethe'alla Hen and season six of Bones… I was able to distract myself with Xena… So that's why I haven't been heavily updating._

_More of a drabbley thing, but I did want to compare Kairi to the grass. And not just because of the color._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	6. Forever

**F **is for Forever

~YayaxKairi~

Kairi was conflicted by the word forever.

He once made a promise to his beloved, Hinamori Amu, that he would always love her. And in a sense, that was still true, but at the time, it wasn't what he had in mind.

He was thinking that maybe, deep down, she harbored some sort of deeper feelings for him as well. He didn't really care back then, because he was just glad to tell her. That changed when he came back and his heart panged whenever he saw her with some other girl.

And then of course, most of his time was preoccupied with Guardian business. More importantly, arguing with a certain cute, headstrong Ace over the best way to plan out events. She meant well, however.

She came back a lot despite being in middle school and being distracted by the cool Kukai Souma. She didn't know that at the time he was dating the famous Utau Hoshina, but no one really did either. He thought she would just come out of habit or sympathy, but later, he was told it was because she liked arguing with him and being around him in general.

That small thing changed his feelings for the Cool and Spicy Amu. Did he still love her? Yes. But he began to realize that there was more to the word love than just romance and feeling a rush in your heart. The way he would later feel for Yaya in his first year of high school.

But this also made him feel conflicted. He promised, no, _vowed,_ that he would always love her. How could he confess to Yaya after he said that in front of her as well?

When he asked his former crush, she simply said this. "It's not like you lied, Kairi. Love is much more objective than romance, and deep down, you know that. But the past is gone, and you only have now. I say go for it, class prez."

He went to three other people for advice. Kukai, who told him that Yaya had a thing for him anyway, Tadase, who said that he thought the same way as Kairi at one point, and his sister, who was already married at the time and knew of the "forever vows."

Years later, Kairi was still surprised that he had the guts to propose the girl. He never thought that he would be able to make something last because he changed.

"Silly Kairi." Yaya told him on their honeymoon. "Change is the one thing that stays the same in this world."

At first, that made him feel uncomfortable. What if the way he felt about her now would change later? Could he deal with that? Would he be happy?

And then he looked into those eyes. Those nutty brown eyes that managed to have innocence to them for all these years. She had matured, grown taller, prettier, even happier. Yet deep down, she was still Yaya, just like how he was still Kairi.

So maybe he _could_ make this last forever.

~KairixYaya~

_Oookay you guys. I have finally manged to update this! FINALLY!_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	7. Generations

**G** is for Generations

~YayaxKairi~

They were the second generation of the Guardians. It was their duty to protect and serve their school without any doubts or questions. After all, they were quite capable of doing so; wouldn't it be selfish to turn away?

Of course, they've had their fair share of problems. Especially when there were only three of them at one point and they could only get so much paper work done. Surprisingly, Yaya didn't complain as much because she knew nothing would ever get done. (This of course, took a while for her to realize, but it eventually stopped.) As the oldest, it was her job to get work done.

He was everything she was not. Organized, punctual, focused… but it was ok, because she was there to balance that out and make everything fun.

But as they all say, all good things must come to an end. She had to leave the guardians at some point, and her time had finally come. Only Kairi and Hikaru had remained "official" members, with Yaya returning to help, and two new kids with characters filling in the positions…

Kairi expected to leave the guardians again. After all, he had to graduate and leave them behind as well. Hikaru would have been fine with those two kids, being the King. He also expected to go back and visit sometimes, especially with her. She, who hated the paperwork, would go back to help anyway. Finally his time came, and everything he expected came true. Yet, there were so many factors he weren't counting on…

"Hey Papa, what are you looking at?" A soft voice asked the adult.

Kairi put the photo album down and turned his attention to his four year old daughter, Hitomi. Hitomi had greatly resembled him in looks and personality, but she had her mother's optimism and take charge attitude. He pulled the young girl into his lap and showed her the picture of when her papa and mama were both guardians. "That's me when I first transferred to school."

"Wow Papa!" Her eyes widened in awe, "You were so much taller than mama was!"

Hikari, who was in the room playing with her blocks, took a sudden interest in the conversation. Hikari was the opposite of Hitomi; greatly resembled her mother, but had her father's sense of justice. "Hikari wants to see too, Papa!" The two girls fight over who gets to sit closer to Papa, until he places the book onto his lap, and the two girls are stuck with where they are.

That day marked the beginning of their interest of the Guardians club…

Nearly five and a half years later, the Sanjo family had transferred back into the Seiyo area, and the twins were enrolled at Seiyo Academy. They had both become "keepers" for the Ace and Queen respectively. But they were guardians, and that's all that mattered.

And that's what Kairi didn't expect all those years ago. He never expected to come back and have his children be involved in the same club he was in, at the exact same school he went to.

"Bye Papa!" The two girls cried, swinging their bags around their shoulders while running out the door.

He smiled and yelled back "See you later!" He watched as the two girls walked out of sight. After a few minutes, a hand was placed on his shoulder to break him out of his trance.

"What are you thinking about, class prez?" He turned around, and it felt like all those years gone by had returned.

He unconsciously took a strand of her ginger hair and started to twirl it in his fingers innocently. "Nothing, Yaya-_sempai_."

She pouted cutely, earning a chuckle from her husband. "It's been a while since you've called me that." Her fingers intertwine with his free hand lightly.

"Would you rather I call you Ace again?"

"Bleee." She stuck her tongue out at him. _Yes_. He thought. _She is still the same Yaya I've known since we were guardians._

He took another look out the door, and she is still standing there, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about…

~KairixYaya~

_The idea behind this oneshot was to see the more mysterious side of Kairi's character, I suppose. I didn't really do a great job of it, but I did get to mention their kids. (Ok, they're my OCs, but who cares? Everyone loves happy families. :D)_

_Warning: The next chapter is ridiculously short. It should be posted up rather quickly._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	8. Haiku

**H** is for haikus

He no longer calls

Her beloved sempai but

His very precious one.

_BabyBlocks_

_I warned you it'd be short, didn't I? :D_

_I was thinking lately of haikus, and I did one in my other story. I forgot the original one I wanted to write, but I like this one too._

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	9. I Will Remember You

**I **is for I Will Remember You

~YayaxKairi~

_Dear Kairi,_

_You probably can't read this can you…? Well, Yaya can hope anyway. Because Yaya wants to hope…_

_You were shot Kairi. You were out on a dangerous mission, and you got shot. Yaya hoped that you could have been saved, that you would be alright. But you were shot, and the doctors told Yaya that was it._

_Hikari and Hitomi miss you too. They cry everyday for their beloved papa who was so brave to save that man's life, and yet, he left them. Yaya is not sure if this good or not, but they mean well. Yaya hopes Giichi will understand when he is older too. Because he is also your child…_

_You might have realized that Yaya is talking in third person like she did in elementary school, huh? Yaya loved those days. Everything was simple and laid out, and even if Yaya did something stupid, Yaya relied on all of you to help Yaya. Yet, it was you who made Yaya realize that if you love something, you have to be willing to fight for it. That's why Yaya wanted to be your friend at first, because your loyalty was something Yaya would fight for. You even told Yaya on your first day as an officer that you were fighting for Yaya._

_Yaya is mad at you, you know. All Yaya wanted was to spend her entire life with you. Yet, you said that you would fight for Yaya, and now Yaya can't get mad at you because that's what Yaya wanted. Yaya wanted someone to fight for her. And you said you would fight for her. So Yaya is mad at you because Yaya is not supposed to be mad at you… Yaya doesn't understand this at all._

_Do you remember when you betrayed the guardians? Yaya was so mad at you then too. Because Yaya grew to like you. You always worked hard and you made it look easy to fight for what you loved. And Yaya hated that you betrayed us. Yet, Yaya couldn't be mad at you. You offered so much to the guardians, and when you came back, Yaya hugged you because you were back. Yaya didn't want to lose you again._

_Everyone is doing fine, although it is a little harder since you…left. Yaya is working really hard at her new job, which gives her the chance to keep tabs on Giichi. He will be going to Seiyo soon, just like the twins. Just like we did… Hitomi invents all sorts of useful stuff around the house, and she's even stepped up on her training. Yaya always sees the determination in her eyes. And Hikari worked so hard at ice skating, she's sprained her ankle. She's really upset that she may have to miss the competition. But she's more upset that you won't be there…_

_Every time Yaya tries to forget what happened, the more it hurts Kairi. Because Yaya…I will remember you. Even when everyone else forgets and moves on, I won't._

_I will remember you because you fought for me._

_Remember those eight words the way I will remember you._

_With love forevermore…_

_Sanjo Yaya, your widow._

_~KairixYaya~_

_Finally, I got to writing some sort of tragic oneshot. This kind of sad for me to write…_

_But it's ok, because he's only dead in this oneshot! Once I get back to rewriting my Revolution series, Yaya and Kairi will have a nice, happy family. :D_

_Speaking of which, I'm making several changes to it, which is why I took it down. So I could have fun editing it for a while, while everyone else (if anyone actually cares) what I'm planning. Even I might surprise me… o.O;_

_Ahem, so there is a Bangel reference. The title. It's a reference to the Angel episode. It's probably my favorite of all time. Darn it, why must Bangel be so tragic…? _

_Actually, if you need a good song to cry to, listen to the Buffy/Angel love theme. Or "Only An Ocean Away" by Sarah Brightman._

_No promises about the length of the next one-shot. I'm surprised I'm getting all of these up today. O.o_

_:)Emi-tan:)_


	10. Jump

**J **is for Jump

~YayaxKairi~

"Yaya-sempai, what are we doing?"

Kairi received his answer in the form of giggles. "It's a surprise, _Kairi_. And I told you to stop calling me sempai now that we're in high school." She stuck her tongue out in annoyance. "Now come on!" She pulled his hand, and the two were running through the park again.

This was how it had been for the past twenty minutes. Yaya called Kairi in the middle of the night, claiming to be scared, but really just wanted to take him on a date, and all they had done was run around in the park. Sometimes, his girlfriend could be a little unpredictable.

They were now leaving the park behind, the dappled green of its trees fading away. Having no sense of direction, this made Kairi a little anxious to know where Yaya was planning on taking him. He could only tell from her giggling fits that she was planning something a little too mischievous for his tastes. Still, he allowed her to take him further away.

Finally, they reached a saltwater source; or rather, the ocean. But Yaya did not stop at the sand. Carefully, she speed walked across the pier, Kairi following not too far away. Finally, he noticed the smirk planted on her face, but it was too late to stop her.

"Jump!"

She pulled him into the water with her, and they were submerged under the usually cool waters. "Yaya, I could have lost my glasses…"

"Nonsense!" She declared, swimming a little too close to him. "With Yaya around, that will never happen! You trust Yaya… right Kairi?"

He caressed her cheek, showing his full support. "I'd only let you drag me into this."

"Drag? It sounds like you didn't enjoy Yaya's surprise."

He chuckled, kissing her lips, to which she responded to immediately. Foreheads still close together, she asked, "Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because then your parents and my sister will become too suspicious." He twirled a finger through her now salty hair. "I bet you'll frighten your parents when they see your wet clothes."

"Oh, they already know I sneak out at night."

"W-what?"

"I'm just kidding." She grinned toothily, satisfied that she managed to freak her boyfriend out. She took his hand again, and led him back onto the sand, where the two huddled together for warmth while watching the waves.

The rest of the evening was pretty peaceful, as the two enjoyed each other's company.

~KairixYaya~

_Chapter ten at long last!_

_So if you've noticed, I've taken down several projects. That is so I can give this project more focus and dedication. I'd like to get another chapter or two today. (Preferably two.)_

_Plus, I wasn't even updating half of them, so I figured that maybe they might as well ought to have just come down. I apologize to my readers. T.T_

_More to come soon. _

_:)Emi-tan:)_


End file.
